daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Garrick Hawke
Garrick Hawke (born 9:07 Dragon) is the second child of Malcolm Hawke and Leandra Amell, and brother to Maura, Carver, and Bethany Hawke. A Ferelden refugee turned mercenary, Hawke ultimately rose to prominence in 9:34 Dragon for his role in stopping the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall, granting him the title Champion of Kirkwall. Though not a mage himself, Garrick spent much of his life helping to shield his father and sisters from the attention of the Templars, though both ultimately went to the Circle. Because of the magic in his family Garrick was a life-long ardent supporter of mage rights, and he defended the Gallows after Knight-Commander Meredith's attempted annulment, fleeing the city in 9:37 with his lover Fenris to prevent an Exalted March. Alternatively... Garrick Hawke was the younger brother of Maura Hawke, Champion of Kirkwall, who died at the Battle of Ostagar in 9:30 Dragon while defending his younger brother from a hurlock. Maura greatly mourned the loss of her favourite brother, leading to a strained relationship with Carver. During her earliest years in Kirkwall, she wore a modified version of his hunting armour and carried his bow as a keepsake. Overview Physical Appearance Garrick shares many of his physical traits with his father and elder sister, namely chestnut brown hair, dark grey eyes, prominent noses, and low brows. He is quite tall and heavily built, standing at about 6'3" (1.87 m), just slightly shorter than his younger brother Carver. Personality * Red + purple in even measure * MAGE RIGHTS! FREEDOM! * Always, always diplomatic towards mother + Beth * Considers losing both his sisters to the Templars to be his greatest failure 'Talents and Skills' * Archery Biography History * Happy childhood! * Kept constantly moving because of family mages * Archery's pretty cool * Spent most of his childhood hunting rabbits * Malcolm dies - shares responsibility of family w/ Maura * Maura sent to Circle, causes him to ramp up protectiveness of younger siblings * Constantly writes to her In-game * Prologue ** Carver died leaving Lothering ** Worked for mercenaries * Act 1 ** Fought against templars ** Karras killed ** Returned Saemus to Viscount ** Told truth about Ghyslain's wife's death ** Didn't blackmail Ser Thrask ** Sent Feynriel to the Dalish ** Defended Ketojan from the Qunari ** Keran kicked out of templars ** Idunna killed * Act 2 ** Killed Gascard ** Didn't side with Petrice ** Didn't side with Varnell ** Javaris died ** Feynriel freed and left for Tevinter ** Killed Arishok * Act 3 Post-game * With Inquisitor Eirene Lavellan, Garrick survived the Fade, unfortunately leaving Stroud behind. Relationships Family Malcolm Leandra Maura Carver (Rivalry) Bethany (Friendship) Gamlen Companions Aveline (Rivalry) Varric (Rivalry) Anders (Friendship) Fenris (Rivalry → Romance) Isabela (Rivalry) Merrill (Friendship) Sebastian (Rivalry) Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Rogue Category:Assassin Category:Shadow Category:Fenris Romance Category:Nuclearmuffins